la venganza de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente
by teddyelosodefelpavanegaserazo
Summary: teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente ha vuelto a vengarse de emma la adulta valiente


Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente ha vuelto al baúl olvidado infernal entre otras palabras el mundo olvidado infernal imaginario en las pesadillas de la adolescente solitaria dice nuestro plan ha funcionado mira

El baúl olvidado infernal retrocedió para recoger los juguetes satánicos imaginarios indigentes liberados fueron olvidandolos dentro del mismo baul olvidado infernal

el unico problema que el baul olvidado infernal esta en el cuarto de la adolescente

solitaria y teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente esta dentro del atico de la

jovencita solitaria

rapido martin mystery el dinosaurio autentico investigador de lo paranormal

ayudar al cavernicola de nieve

esta bien cavernicola

emma la jovencita solitaria necesitamos de su ayuda

emma la jovencita solitaria se fue corriendo en busca de la raqueta de tennis para deshacerse de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente simplemente meterlo al baúl olvidado infernal ella se acerca hacia teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se acercó hacia emma la jovencita solitaria con las garras filosas listas para aruñar y convertirla en osa de juguete para el baúl olvidado infernal a la adolescente solitaria pero no contaba que emma la adolescente solitaria tenía la raqueta de tennis en la mano izquierda

Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente miraba a la adolescente solitaria que ya había crecido hasta volverse adolescente solitaria

Le dio un raquetazo a teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

Lo mandó directo al baúl olvidado infernal

Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se fue para siempre

no volverá a asustarla jamás

Dijo java el cavernícola de nieve

No puedo obligar a la gente

Para que sea mi amigo hola

En el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal los guardias habían custodiado el baúl olvidado infernal hasta la celda de cacería nueva para Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata podía cazar a sus presas favoritas eran chicas adolescentes solitarias las desvanecían de la faz de la tierra ya convertidas en animales de peluches replicables para Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata es como sentirse en casa tranquilo sin molestarlo en el territorio de caza cuando de repente un guardia que hacia la limpieza de su coto de cacería aprovechó para escaparse de la celda de contención Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba en el bloque c de criaturas de muy malas pulgas había visto a la bruja popote al lodo asqueroso sludgy a la bestia reguetonera del caos al coco dragón miniaturizado al insecto lloretas de nieve al genio maquiavélico negro al zombie radioactivo del pantano a bandses el cocodrilo faraónico zombie a gastromo la babosa buena gente al dragón brujo al monstruo peludo tosco azul grisáceo ya mencionado a los 3 alienígenas del espacio exterior

Al druida siniestro a los snauzergores al berraco zombie regenerativo al espíritu del capitán bigotes a simona de bastien al lagerchaun al comisario peludo tosco azul grisáceo ya mencionado entre otros adefesios

teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba buscando presas preferidas para la zona de caceria habia caminado mucho desde el corredor del bloque c de las criaturas de muy malas pulgas hasta llegar a la oficina de sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito preguntó sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito :

¿Puedes pasar Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata?

Claro

Respondió Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata a sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito

Gracias sheldon guerrero

Teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente pirata no volvió a molestar a emma la adolescente solitaria y a las amigas reales incluyendo a los dos amigos conseguidos por la fuerza del destino

Que puede obligar a la gente a ser mi amigo

No tener que obligar a java el cavernícola ni a Martín mystery el dinosaurio auténtico investigador de lo paranormal

Mientras tanto en el baúl olvidado infernal teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

estaba secuestrando a las amigas reales las convirtio en animales de peluche

al fin las tres amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche reunidas dentro del baúl olvidado infernal

podré reunirme con emma la adulta valiente

¡claro que la convertiré en animal de peluche!

¡cueste lo que cueste!

juro que me vengare de emma la adulta valiente y sus tales amigos monstruosos reales

exclamó teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

A la noche siguiente emma la adulta valiente estaba sola dentro del cuarto cerca del ático donde pasaría mi eternidad dentro del baúl olvidado infernal

teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente estaba reunido con emma la adulta humillada por las amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche estuvo hablando a solas cuando Martín mystery el dinosaurio auténtico investigador de lo paranormal y los otros dos monstruos investigadores de lo paranormales se asomaron por la ventana de la casa de emma el dinosaurio auténtico investigador de lo paranormal decia

ahi alguien en casa sin duda alguna

entonces fue idea mia maldito juguete satánico infernal en secuestrar a las amigas reales cierto animal de felpa

si

sonrisa maniaca

pronto estaremos juntos en la dimensión donde estaremos por siempre

cierto perra prostituta

no

respondio emma la adulta humillada por cierto juguete satanico de felpa

son mis amigas reales no tu oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

asi ya lo veras muy prontico zorra

te guste o no te guste

asquerosa zorra

teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se había parado justo delante de emma la adulta humillada

emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se habia sorprendido por que el extraño comportamiento de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

tenia razon ese juguete imaginario indigente se estaba parando y enfureciendose justo delante mio

se preguntó

teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente le mostró las garras afiladas

Salto hacia emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente haciendo el famoso ¡poof!

Martín mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se salió de la ventana junto con sus dos amigos monstruosos reales para salvar a emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente se la quito por la fuerza haciendo que teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente dejara de hacer el famoso ¡poof!

comenzó la pelea entre Martín mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal contra teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente lo aruña justo en ese momento

estas bien emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

eso creo

respondió

El pobrecito auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal estaba sufriendo sangrado por el rasguño de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

Diana lombard la osa malosa se acercó hacía emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente este se enojó como un verdadero héroe vengativo

pero no contaba que java el cavernícola de nieve apareciera justo detrás de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

martin mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal exclamó

muy bien java no dejare que me patean el trasero por un estúpido oso de peluche

joder la misma mierda

gruñido de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

no detendrás a teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

no volveré a estar solo nunca más

se lo había jurado

Diana lombard la osa malosa estaba justo al lado de emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

el juguete de felpa cayó encima de Diana lombard la osa malosa

tratando de quitárselo de encima le hace el famoso ¡poof!

la transforma en animal de peluche dejándola dentro del baúl olvidado infernal

martin mystery el auténtico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal y java el cavernícola de nieve me escuchan

se oye muy fantasmal

pues vamonos o seremos los siguientes

le cierran la puerta justo por detras de teddy el oso ñeroso imaginario indigente

emma la adulta preocupada por lo sucedido con la monstrua de oscuro magia

puedes estar segura maldita zorra prepagada

desde que empezamos la universidad las cosas se pusieron feas mis amigas reales ya no me acompañan tienen nuevos intereses han seguido adelante sin embargo cuando debby clark la amiga inseparable para todo se consiguió el novio mas guapo del campus universitario

a ver si el indice de leyendas nos da una explicacion exacta


End file.
